


Memorable Plays

by Freya_drabbles



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_drabbles/pseuds/Freya_drabbles
Summary: Anna was beyond tired of the chase, the cat and mouse game. She knew the odds were against them and a misstep would put in danger the kingdom and the crown, but the situation was getting out of hand. Always the hot-headed and impulsive of the two, Anna devised a plan to get Elsa to finally cave into the temptation of the flesh.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Memorable Plays

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about chess but I hope I can distract you enough to not pay attention to that xD

They’ve been dancing around each other for months now, since that playful afternoon where a tickle fight ended in a hot and steaming kiss between the sisters. They flushed and stuttered and apologize but the damage was done, Anna knew in that moment there was no way back from that, from kissing with a desperation she didn’t know she had, back from feeling the weight of Elsa’s body on top of her, her breath ghosting her lips before closing the gap. No, she couldn’t go back to being just her sister, she didn’t want to. 

And Anna believed Elsa didn’t want that either, from the way she looked at her when she thought Anna wasn’t paying attention, to the way she held her and how her hands roamed in those long hugs they were fond to share at any occasion. 

So Anna put her plan to work, to prove her theory correct and take the kingdom's highest price, the Queen herself.

Taking advantage of the fact that Kai was the adviser to both queens, Anna freed Elsa's afternoon to coincide with her free time. They had separate schedules because the royal duties had been divided in a way that everything worked with clockwork precision. One afternoon won’t hurt anybody, Anna thought as she managed to do it without her sister noticing.

It was a summer afternoon when all of Anna’s plans came into fruition. She had prepared everything to the detail and Elsa was clueless about the whole deal. 

It began with the visit of the royal seamstress; in a room that Anna had prepared, both sisters met to try on new dresses for the festivities they were organizing for the following month.

Despite being a warm evening, the fire roared in the small room. The temperature had risen rapidly as the queens took off their clothes to try on the dressmaker's creations.

Anna immediately felt her sister's gaze slide over her body, on purpose she stretched her back raising her arms towards the ceiling, the fine fabric of her camisole tightened even more on the curve of her breasts and she heard Elsa swallowing hard. 

When Anna thought that she already had her at her mercy, Elsa returned the gesture. Just when the redhead turned around to face her sister Elsa decided it was a good moment to slip out of her dress, her camisole was much more conservative than Anna's but being against the firelight her silhouette was drawn unhindered for Anna to stare at it openly.

Anna bit her lower lip hard to prevent a moan from escaping her mouth, she wanted Elsa with every part of her being.

Still, she was able to hold back until they both finished trying on their dresses. Each new model was a kind of torment that the redhead had not anticipated. A sweet torture to which she would submit for the rest of her days if allowed. And if her plans went as she wanted, that would be the case.

Finally, when they had already tried on the latest of the dress designs, they realized that the night had fallen and the darkness stretched out like a heavy dark curtain outside the windows of the small room.

"Very good, my queens. I leave you all the dresses that you’ve tried, next week I’ll bring the next batch of designs" with this, the dressmaker bowed and left, leaving them alone in the room.

At some point in the afternoon, Gerda had added more wood to the fireplace so the temperature never dropped.

"Let me help you take off that dress" Anna said in the most nonchalant way she could, and stood behind Elsa. The blonde didn't protest but Anna saw her clench her fists next to her body.

Slowly, Anna slid the zipper off the dress revealing Elsa's back, her creamy skin, and her mint and winter scent almost left Anna dizzy. Without breathing, the redhead brought her fingers to the inviting skin and watched in wonder as Elsa's skin goosebumped under her touch.

"I think we should hurry up and go to the dining room" Elsa suddenly said, walking away from her sister without looking her in the eye. "T-The food will get cold" she said this time with a more timid tone.

"Kai will bring dinner here" Anna replied, having thought that her sister would be overwhelmed at some point and would want to escape.

"Oh... very good" was Elsa's reply.

"Would you like to try on the underwear that the dressmaker left for us?" Anna asked pointing to a bundle of clothes that had not been touched yet.

"I-I think we should... play chess! Yes, let's do some exercise for our minds"

This surprised Anna but without hesitation she accepted the challenge.

"Okay, but let's bet something, let's make it more fun"

"Do you really want to bet when you know you're going to lose?" A sly smirk appear on Elsa's lips.

That was the Elsa that Anna liked to see.

"You know, I've been practicing, you won't beat me that easily"

"Oh, is that true?"

"Indeed, in fact... I have a more interesting proposal?

"Go ahead," Elsa told her, as they both sat on either side of the board that was conveniently by the fireplace.

"For each back row piece we lose, one of our garments must go"

"E-excuse me?"

"If you don't think you’re not good enough to win, I would understand if you give up" Anna prayed inside that Elsa didn’t call her bluff.

After a few agonizing seconds, Elsa nodded.

"Let's play" she said confidently.

Anna holded out her hands, a white piece hidden in one hand, a black one in the other. 

Elsa choose the black pawn. 

"You’re playing with the black pieces" Anna said. 

"I guess it's okay to give you a little advantage" that sly smile reappeared and it was doing things to Anna.

Slowly, the sisters moved their respective pieces, Elsa was surprised at Anna's game, it seemed that her little sister had learned some good opening moves and had ensured a good defense with her pawns. But the blonde would not give up, this was the perfect opportunity to undress her sister without feeling guilty for wanting it, after all, she wanted to win and seeing Anna naked was a bonus that she could not miss.

In a risky move, Elsa left an opening to set Anna a trap, putting her knight at just the right distance from Anna's bishop. What Elsa didn't know was that Anna was willingly planning to fall into the trap, biting her lower lip the redhead slowly moved her bishop and took Elsa's black pawn. Deliberately Elsa countered with her knight.

"I see you haven't lost your touch in the game, sis" Anna said with an innocent smile, "What should I take off first?"

"Undo the buttons on your dress" Elsa's voice sounded low and a little husky to Anna, and that fact alone made her unconsciously bring her legs together, the heat had begun to settle in her lower abdomen. She looked her sister in the eyes as she undid the front buttons of her summer dress, Elsa's blue eyes darkened. The image Anna had in front of her made her knees tremble. Elsa was the image of feminine seduction, confident and extremely sexual. She didn't know where she was hiding this part of herself but Anna was determined to keep it present.

Elsa's gaze followed her sister's fingers as she snapped the buttons that went from the cleavage to her navel almost desperately. Her hands gripped the armrests to keep her hands from unconsciously moving toward Anna's warm body. She had accepted the challenge to be able to see her but she wasn’t going to touch her, she knew that if she went that far she would no longer be able to stop.

They kept playing and Anna kept losing pieces. First it was a rook, Anna had to accept that it was not on purpose but the action that followed made the failed move worthwhile. Elsa had asked her to slip the straps on the dress and Anna did so. Cruelly slow, enjoying the fact that Elsa seemed to have forgotten to breathe. In the end, the top of her lime green dress was pooled at her hips.

The next piece to fall was one of her knights. An unfortunate move, really, but it was all part of the plan. The victim piece of clothing this time was her under shirt but to Anna's surprise, Elsa didn’t ask to take it off but only to unbutton it.

Anna stood up and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, starting from the collar. Normally she would have put her camisole underneath but she had decided that leaving only her bodice was the best decision.

She realized that it had been a wise decision when Elsa's eyes stayed fixed on her bodice, her pupils widened and the immediate reflection was that the queen crossing her legs quickly. She was having the desired effect on Elsa, Anna was sure, but she too was falling for the sensuality spell that had gripped the room. She stole a furtive glance at the clock over the fireplace, they still had at least one hour before dinner was ready.

The redhead sat back down, and taking advantage of Elsa's appearing to be a little distracted, she made her next move. When Anna took her knight and placed him on the side of the board, Elsa seemed to come out of her trance.

"The jacket, please" Anna said smiling innocently.

Elsa took the edges of her traditional blue jacket, one that her sister seemed to particularly like because she used to ask her to wear it often, and slipped it around her shoulders, unceremoniously leaving her on the floor.

Elsa's next moves on the board were ruthless, Anna couldn't manage to plan a solid defense because Elsa was always one move ahead of her. The next piece to fall was her knight. After setting the piece aside, Anna looked up at her sister awaiting the order.

"The skirt" said the Queen, in a stifled whisper.

Anna got up again and stepped to the side for Elsa to see the way the fabric of her skirt slid down her hips in its way to the floor.

Elsa didn't know if the fire in the fireplace had gotten out of control or it was her body that was not used to the temperature it could reach being so close to a scantily clad Anna.

Anna sat back down, feeling the surface of the chair strange when it made contact with the skin of her thighs. All she had left was the unbuttoned shirt and her underwear.

She cleared her throat, determined; in a series of bold moves managed to take Elsa's rook. Unfortunately she had lost three pawns in the attempt, her defense faltered.

Elsa looked at her expectantly, expecting to see what garment Anna suggested she take off. The redhead thought about it for a moment and with a smile that increasingly lost the innocence, she said:

"Your dress"

"The whole dress?" the blonde asked with wide eyes.

"It's one piece, Elsa"

"Smartass" Elsa murmured as she sat up to remove her dress.

This time, the one who looked regal and powerful in her seat was Anna. With her hair loose and settled on her shoulders, the fire burning in her pupils and an adorable blush on her cheeks, Anna looked like the glowing goddess Elsa visited in her most daring dreams.

Elsa was less ceremonious in removing her clothes, choosing precise and efficient movements. But Anna considered, as she watched the dress fall to the floor and her sister's slender body was revealed, that if Elsa had tried something more sensual she would have suffered a heart attack at that precise moment.

So they continued. Anna seemed to regain control of the game a bit by taking two black pawns without losing a single one of her pieces. In a bold and brave move (very Anna in Elsa's opinion) she had managed to take one of the blonde's bishops.

"Take off your shirt" she said before putting the piece on the side of the board.

Elsa obeyed without saying a word but instead of just sliding it over her shoulders, the blonde stood up and took a couple of steps until she was next to Anna. The redhead felt her body on fire at Elsa’s proximity, the room seemed to have stopped in time, she heard nothing and saw nothing other than the woman in front of her, dropping the blue shirt next to her and then returning to her seat as if what she had just done had not been the sexiest thing Anna had witnessed in her years of existence.

Anna felt her mouth dry, thirsty for something that was not water, for something that she needed as her every breath. She was tired of waiting, this game had gone on for too long.

The redhead moved the last of her pawns, putting Elsa's king in check.

"Dear sister, although you have improved a lot you still have a lot to learn" Elsa said when noticing the Anna’s mistake, leaving her rook wide open for Elsa to take after two movements.

This time, without waiting for Elsa to tell her which article of clothing to take off, Anna abandoned her chair and without a word sat down astride her sister. Her bare legs on either side of Elsa's hips, and she was so shocked she hadn't reacted yet. Anna put her arms around her neck and whispered in her ear:

"You'll have to help me take it off"

Without thinking, Elsa brought her trembling hands to Anna's open shirt and slid it down her freckled shoulders slowly, enjoying the sensation of Anna's weight on her legs, the warmth of her skin against her cold fingers, the vision of all those freckles that she wanted to worship for the rest of her life.

When the shirt fel, Anna's body was entirely against Elsa's, the blonde could feel her sister's elaborate breathing in her ear. She seemed to be in the middle of a dream from which she was afraid to wake up, that's why she didn't dare to move.

"Please, Elsa... touch me" came Anna's plea, opening her legs wider so that her core touched Elsa's belly, seeking more contact, more friction.

"Anna, we can't, you know this..."

"All I know is that I want you and that you want me too. I know that right now you can feel how wet I am... how wet you’ve made me"

Something in Elsa broke in that instant. Years later, when they both remembered the moment when the rest of their lives began, Anna would just call it: the moment Elsa surrendered to her queen.


End file.
